


Still The Same

by klutzy_girl



Category: Splitting Up Together (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: All Annie Apple's ever known is that she has three parents, three older siblings, and an extended family that loves her.





	Still The Same

All Annie Apple’s ever known is that she has three parents, three older siblings, and an extended family that adores her. Martin, Lena, and Lisa are grateful that she has a sense of normalcy in her life even though their situation is somewhat unusual. After dropping the five year old off at a friend’s house, Lena headed back home to her ex-husband and girlfriend. “Annie good?” asked a worried Lisa.

“Of course. You know I double checked everything,” Lena answered, leaning in for a kiss that Lisa happily returned.

“You are anal like that,” Lisa murmured upon pulling away.

“Fun starting without me?” Martin walked into the kitchen and grinned at them before kissing them both.

“Not this time.” Lena winked at him then sat down.

“Yeah, we don’t want to hear you whine.” Lisa laughed at the look on his face before wrapping an arm around Lena.

“I don’t whine that much.” At the looks on their faces, Martin heaved a deep sigh. “Fine, I whine a lot. You two happy now?” He was grateful everything had worked out in their favor, although Lena’s father had cautioned them against this relationship in the beginning. He had eventually come around, however, and considered Annie one of his grandchildren. 

Both women started giggling, ignored Martin, and got lost in their own world for a little while. When it came time to pick their daughter up, he volunteered to go get her, knowing the two of them would have a quickie while he was gone.

Annie squealed when she saw him. “Daddy!” she screamed.

“Hi, sweetheart. Did you have fun?” he asked his youngest.

She nodded. “I did. Where are Mommy and Mama?”

“They’re at home, waiting for us.” Martin hugged her and then strapped her into the car seat. They then headed home, and Annie hugged both her mothers as soon as she ran into the house.

“You hungry?” Lena questioned.

Annie nodded. “Yes,” she confirmed.

“What do you want? Home cooked meal or pizza?” teased Lisa, already knowing the answer.

“Pizza!” the little girl screamed as she started jumping up and down.

“Okay, we’ll order some. Pepperoni?” Lena double checked.

“Always pepperoni, Mama!” 

Lena playfully smacked her forehead. “Of course. What I was thinking?” she teased, running a hand through Annie’s hair. Annie batted her hand away before heading to the couch to watch TV.

Lena grabbed her cell and ordered pizza. “Love you both,” she mouthed to Lena and Martin while she waited for them to inform about about the cost.

“Love you too,” Lisa whispered.

“Always,” Martin added.

Although their relationship had gotten off to a rough start, Lena, Lisa, and Martin wouldn’t change a damn thing. It had led them here, after all.


End file.
